Silicon carbide devices comprise a high breakdown field strength, which is similarly high as the maximal tolerable field strength in thermally grown silicon dioxide, due to the large band gap. At the semiconductor surface of silicon carbide devices (e.g. at the edge termination), very high electrical fields can occur, which represent high stress at least for the passivation layers.
Therefore, an edge termination taking into account high electric fields is important for the breakdown behavior and the long-term reliability of silicon carbide devices.